


【KK】鞋匠與小精靈

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 小精靈光一x鞋匠剛
Kudos: 5





	【KK】鞋匠與小精靈

從前在個小鎮裡，住著一位叫堂本剛的鞋匠，他做各式各樣的鞋子，但都有個共通點，就是只有他穿了才好看。

「唉…」

堂本剛望著對面鞋店銷售一空的櫥窗嘆了今天第51口氣，快要聖誕節了，孤家寡人的他雖然不用準備大餐，但再這樣無銷售下去，連給自己買個鬆餅的閒錢也都沒有了。

托著腮的堂本剛在作業台上塗塗改改設計圖，翻箱倒櫃把剩下的小牛皮找出來時天色已暗，於是便把材料與設計圖放在作業台上，跑去廚房準備晚餐，吃飽喝足後便沉沉睡去。

『我是快樂的小鞋匠～啪啪啪～啦啦啦～なんでやね！』

半夜，作業台上出現了一個小小人，唱著小精靈出場的定番歌，但在歌詞的最後出現了關西腔，貌似對出場歌曲很不滿意。

『唷西！讓我看看啊──』

趴在比自己大好幾倍的設計圖上，小精靈認真仔細閱讀，然後從自己身上唯一穿著的腰袋工具包裡取出一支棒棒糖，含入嘴中後繼續認真看起設計圖。

『嘛～就這樣吧！』

敲了下手，小精靈便拿起放在旁邊的小牛皮開始敲打製作，黑暗中月光灑入鞋店內，照在小精靈勤懇工作的身上，穿梭在設計圖與材料間的動作像是輕盈舞蹈著。

喔喔喔───

天還沒破曉，第一聲雞鳴響起，小精靈對著作業台上努力的成果感到滿意，擦了擦額頭冒出來的汗水，靦腆的微笑與清晨第一道陽光一同展露。  
\--  
「這、這是什麼！」

早晨吃完早餐的堂本剛走到鞋店內準備製作昨天畫好的設計圖內容，卻驚喜的發現作業台上已經有雙製作好的靴子。

黑色的皮靴上有著精緻的金屬鞋眼孔和穿好的鞋帶、尖頭微高跟的鞋型是今年冬天最流行的款式，以及在腳背處還有裝飾的皮帶扣，經典中又不失流行，這樣的鞋子是怎麼憑空出現在自己鞋店的呢？

「不管了先來試穿看看。」

找了老半天也沒在鞋店裡找出什麼線索，反而作業台上原本放置小牛皮材料的地方還有零碎屑片，也許是自己昨晚喝多了作出來的也不一定。

堂本剛快速將皮靴套上，嗯，很好看。

便將皮靴放到了櫥窗前，不忘擺設其他配件增添畫面感，像是一朵盛開的紅玫瑰與幾顆碎石，象徵穿了皮靴可以穿山越嶺抱得美人歸，還放了店裡自製的保養鞋油和刷子，更不忘擺上毛茸茸的內裡表示可以加購。

「哇──這皮靴好帥氣啊！」

經過鞋店門口的鎮民紛紛停下腳步發出讚嘆，堂本剛則在店內假裝忙綠，不時擦擦桌面、彈彈櫃子上的灰塵，等著有人推開門發出清脆的風鈴聲開口跟他買鞋。

「您好，請問這雙鞋怎麼賣？」

快中午終於有人推開鞋店門詢價了。

「您好，這雙鞋是本店的新款力作…」

「一百枚金幣可以嗎？」

「立刻為您包起來，請問要加購內襯嗎？兔毛內裡讓您冬天腳也暖和。」

堂本剛笑盈盈的替眼前的貴客打包皮靴，貴客也答應加購內裡，於是堂本剛用了一個下午將內裡縫製好，還多送了鞋油跟刷子，親自送到貴客府上。

「耶～聖誕節可以買鬆餅吃囉～」

收了錢開心在鎮上採買了幾塊材料跟布料，堂本剛腦海裡又有了靈感，打算製作皮鞋跟舞鞋，以及替自己做個新披風穿穿。

畫完設計圖也已經晚上了，堂本剛放下設計圖跟收好材料，爬回臥室去休息。

『我是快樂的小鞋匠～啪啪啪～啦啦啦～うるさい！』

十二點鐘聲敲完，月光下又有個小小人爬上作業台，跟前晚一樣，全身上下只穿著腰袋工具包，從裡面取出一支棒棒糖，含著閱讀這次的設計圖。

『好的，就這樣吧！』

晌久，小精靈從設計圖上爬起做出了結論。

『咦？材料呢？』

今晚沒在設計圖旁找到材料，小精靈修得好看的眉毛皺了起來，心裡滴咕著：這樣不行啊…好歹材料要放置好啊…

見他小小的身軀從工作檯上來下，翻箱倒櫃找出材料後又搬上搬下的，滿身大汗也來不及處理，立即全心全意投入製做鞋子工程。

喔喔喔───

第一道雞鳴響起，小精靈抬頭看了窗外一眼，加快手中製做的速度，要不是今天材料得自己搬，依他在小精靈界有F1速度之稱得快手早就完成製做了。

『呼～終於做好了！』

趕在第一道陽光射入前跳下作業台，消失在鞋店裡。

「天啊…真的是小精靈…」

始終躲在木門後的堂本剛這才敢走出來，站在作業台前看著已經完成的鞋款，又是皮靴。

仔細檢查作業台前後上下，揉了揉眼睛再度睜開眼，確定檯子上放著的皮靴是真的，這才相信半夜起床上廁所無意間撞見的小精靈是真的。

堂本剛闔上因吃驚而一直張著的三角小嘴，趕緊將皮靴擺上櫥窗，在售出後提早關店，決定實施腦中的計畫。  
\--

『我是快樂的小鞋匠～啪啪啪～啦啦啦～アホか！』

小精靈再次出現，爬上作業台雙手插腰，準備從唯一的腰間工具袋裡拿出棒棒糖開始今晚的作業。

『欸…這是什麼？』

作業台上除了有設計圖之外，還有一張小桌子跟小椅子，上面擺著熱騰騰的飲品，聞上去像是甜甜的奶茶。

甜膩的味道使小精靈皺了皺鼻子，不喜歡。

轉頭看另外一個馬克杯，黑色的液體聞起來香香的精神都來了，桌上還擺著幾片小餅乾，以及一張感謝小卡片。

『不是吧，被發現了？！』

迅速左右張望，確定沒有人類的存在後才敢坐下品嘗，其實這是違反規定的，可是整天沒怎麼吃的小精靈餓了，顧不得規定吃了起來。

『…謝謝…堂本剛…』

念著感謝小卡上的字句，好像是感謝自己吧！小精靈笑了笑，嘛～第一次遇到有人類特別寫小卡片感謝他的，耳尖不由得紅了起來。

『叫什麼啊…』

怎麼辦，按照規定是不能告訴人類名字的，可是這個人類感覺是好心人啊，給自己佈置吃得還有椅子可以坐，應該是好人吧。

於是今晚除了製作鞋子外，小精靈還回了小卡片，依然在第一道陽光照入前消失在鞋店裡。

「啊、又是皮靴。」

早晨起床有些忐忑不安，怕自己異想天開的做法會不會引起小精靈反感，事實證明沒有引起反感，對方還寫下了自己的稱呼，雖然字小到得堂本剛拿出放大鏡看上幾分鐘才看懂，小精靈寫了51兩個數字。

「51さん啊...」

將皮靴擺上櫥窗，不同顏色款式，但都是皮靴，堂本剛心裡想，好像不需要特別畫設計圖了，因為不管他畫了什麼鞋款，這個51小精靈永遠都給他做皮靴。

皮靴再度賣出好價格後，堂本剛便全心全意投入手上的工作，拿著上街買的布料開始縫製小衣服，他記得那晚偷看到的小精靈是男的，應該差不多有20公分高吧。

哼著小調坐在店裡想像51看見小衣服後的神情，堂本剛臉上堆滿了笑容。  
\--  
『......』

躲在木門後的堂本剛緊張了，今晚小精靈出場沒有唱歌，在看到桌上擺著的食物跟衣服後皺起來眉頭，怎麼辦，他會不會突然消失了。

『出來吧，我知道你躲在後面。』

含著棒棒糖的51小精靈開口喊著，寧靜的夜晚裡顯得格外大聲。

「你、你好啊…51さん，我叫堂本剛！」

從木門後緩緩走出來，堂本剛禮貌周全鞠躬，畢竟這個小精靈可是自己的救命恩人，避免嚇跑他，堂本剛所有動作都十分輕柔，嗓音也更加軟糯。

『這個，』指了指桌上的熱奶茶『太甜了。』 

啊，早上有發現奶茶被剩下，堂本剛今晚特別將奶茶弄了半糖，沒想到還是太甜了嗎…

「那、你有沒有想喝什麼啊？」

『有酒嗎？』

「欸？」

等等，小精靈是可以喝酒的嗎？

『嘛～你別看我這樣，我也已經快三十了，』51小精靈坐在堂本剛替他安排的小椅子上，托著腮翹著腳『是可以喝酒的年紀。』 

是的，精靈也是可以喝酒的，只不過精靈界賣的酒太貴了，除了特別重要的日子之外，51小精靈並無法喝到酒。

「你要紅酒、白酒還是啤酒啊？」堂本剛歪頭想了下，家裡好像還有剩一些酒，啊，前陣子還有鄰居送來的清酒「清酒如何？」 

『都給我來一點吧！』

聽到堂本剛有這麼多款酒，51小精靈狹長的眼眸展露光芒，一閃一閃的讓堂本剛一度以為是看見了星光。

「那我去取酒，今天晚上會飄雪，你要不要先把衣服穿上避免著涼了。」

不等51小精靈回話，堂本剛趕緊走到廚房去準備酒，每款都倒入小杯子裡，剛好可以給小精靈喝兩口。

「哇喔～很合身啊！」

出來後便看到51小精靈穿著他精心剪裁的服裝，白底深色線條的浴衣搭配紅色腰帶，堂本剛將酒放在一旁，細細觀察51小精靈。

『太、太近了…』

浴衣在51小精靈身上恰到好處，小小的身板被浴衣勾勒出線條，深咖啡的髮色配上白皙肌膚，現在才發現51小精靈雙眼如墨、小小的嘴巴是朱紅色的，左臉上還有小小一點。

51小精靈被堂本剛左右轉來轉去，一下子要他舉起手、一下子又幫他整理衣服，從來沒有被人或小精靈這麼親密接觸過，不一會的耳尖又發紅了。  
他看著堂本剛靠近的臉，原來他每晚是替這個人做鞋子的，這個人臉好圓跟滿月的月亮般，肌膚白白的像雪，而圓滾滾的眼睛跟小動物似的，以及那鬢角看起來好像很好摸。

「額…51さん...」

回過神來51小精靈已經伸手摸著堂本剛的鬢角了，堂本剛也是第一次被人觸碰臉頰，圓潤的臉馬上就紅了。

『我、我去做鞋子了。』

慌慌張張抽回手，51小精靈立刻投入工作中。

堂本剛則拉了張椅子過來，靜靜陪在他旁邊看他做鞋子。  
\--  
「明晚是平安夜，51さん能提早來一起吃飯嗎？」

對著忙碌製作鞋子的小精靈，堂本剛提出邀約。

他們已經這樣相處了兩周，每晚51小精靈來之前，堂本剛都十分緊張且慎重準備伙食，在幾次對談下得知，小精靈也是得工作才能換取食物跟金錢，而51小精靈因為只會作皮靴，之前常被客訴。

堂本剛是第一個沒有因為他只會作皮靴而客訴的人類，還額外提供食物跟衣服給他，所以51小精靈對堂本剛好感度很高。

『嗯喔…』

含含糊糊的回應，堂本剛有些抓不準51小精靈的意思。

「那你有想吃什麼嗎？」

『隨便...』

51小精靈不好意思告訴他，在精靈界平安夜是跟重要的人團聚的日子，20歲以前都是跟家人一起度過的，20歲後他都是一個人。

「我會幫你準備好喝的酒，記得提早來喔！」

堂本剛露出虎牙笑著，自從跟家人分開後，這是第一次有人陪自己過平安夜。  
\--  
平安夜，聖善夜，萬暗中，光華射。

家家戶戶都團圓吃大餐，外面白雪靄靄形成銀色世界，鞋店內早早生起壁爐火，將屋內烤的暖呼呼，堂本剛坐在作業台前看著精心佈置的一切，滿心期待51小精靈的到來。

然而51小精靈並沒有如約定般提早到，甚至午夜鐘聲響了也沒有唱著小精靈之歌出現，正當堂本剛十分失望準備要收拾餐點時，鞋店的門被敲響了。

「請問您是…」

打開一小縫，門外大雪紛飛，門前站著一位穿著西裝三件套的男子，那深咖啡色的頭髮搭配如墨的雙眼與朱紅小嘴，以及左臉頰小小的黑痣，原來是如此精製。

「我是51，不，現在叫光一了。」

他逕自推開堂本剛的門，走進鞋店，然後抱住滿臉錯愕的堂本剛。

「聖誕快樂。」

光一靦腆的笑著，從大衣裡拿出長方盒子遞給堂本剛當禮物，堂本剛小心解開盒子上的蝴蝶結，打開盒子裡面有一對人偶寫著『堂本光一&堂本剛』。 

堂本剛記得他暗自許下的聖誕願望：

【希望能跟51小精靈不分開。】

END


End file.
